


The Bright Side is You're Not Rick Grimes

by NarutoRox



Series: The Avengers Geek Out In 100 Word Drabbles [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 100 word drabble, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015, Television Watching, Wordcount: 100, mentions of zombies, the walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3395474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarutoRox/pseuds/NarutoRox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sam introduces Steve to his favorite tv show, and reflects how Steve could have woken up to much worse circumstances. </p><p>A 100 word drabble, posted (late) in honor of International Fanworks Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bright Side is You're Not Rick Grimes

**Author's Note:**

> Same warnings as the others in this series: Little to no thought and just barely more effort went into this.

"It could have been worse for you though, man. At least you didn't wake up to find the whole world infested with zombies." Sam pointed out, trying for humor.

Steve eyed him blankly. "What?"

"Oh, you know, like Rick Grimes? Goes into a coma, and then wakes up alone and finds out the world has been infested with walking dead corpses that eat people and his best friend has run off with his wife?"

Steve looked appalled. "That actually _happened_?"

"Well, no, it's from a tv show but - yeah, we definitely have to have a marathon now." Sam said firmly.


End file.
